


Which Would You Pick?

by AndiiErestor, Ulan



Series: Thread Fics [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, a slightly suggestive conversation, i'll leave you to wonder if Erestor is actually THAT oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: Glorfindel enjoys riling up Elrond's chief councilor - especially when he is already busy.Erestor has little time for games.Based on a thread.





	Which Would You Pick?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr thread with [glorfindel-of-rivendell](glorfindel-of-rivendell.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt was: “In bed, on the grass, or against a wall: which would you pick?”

“In bed, on the grass, or against a wall: which would you pick?” Glorfindel asked.

“Aiya, really? I _have_ work to do,” said Erestor with a roll of his eyes, but at Glorfindel’s insisting look he continued. “That would obviously depend on the activity. I am not fond of taking naps while leaning against the wall. However, I do like to read outside from time to time.”

“Huh, interesting. I mean, could have fooled me. I had you pegged as a wall type." The blond spoke with a smirk that went unobserved by Erestor as he continued fiddling with his documents.

 **“** I prefer sitting in a chair to leaning, thank you.”

“I suppose chairs are more comfortable, yes,” said Glorfindel, coming finally to sit in one of the plush chairs before Erestor’s desk, “but sometimes walls just get the job done faster.”

“Faster to hurt your back, yes." Erestor placed his hand over his papers and looked up at Glorfindel in exasperation. “Goodness, Glorfindel, have you no sense?”

“I mean of course if there is a chair _and_ a wall, then we should go with the chair. Walls are good for just quick ones anyway.”

“Glorfindel, what _are_ you going on about and can it not wait until I am done working?”

“What do you mean? What are _you_ going on about?” Glorfindel chuckled. “It is a slow day, Councilor, and this report you are making me write is tedious. But going back to the more important matters at hand: I do not understand why we are fixated on walls and chairs when a bed is also among the choices. So you do not like it on a bed?” 

**“** I find that reading in my bed is inconvenient as it tends to leave the book facing _away_ from the fireplace, which requires me to squint for extended periods of time, or risk a fire hazard by lighting a candle at the edge of my bed.” 

“You would know all about those wouldn’t you?” said Glorfindel with a grin.

“This is why the chair, once again, remains the best option,” Erestor said finally, to which Glorfindel laughed, throwing up an exasperated hand.

“Really, how are you doing this? Nay, it is too adorable now and I cannot continue!”

 _Ai_ , Glorfindel’s flair for the dramatic was beginning to give him a headache. **“** That is exactly my point, Captain. I am _not_ doing it. I would really rather not end up like the men of poor sight, thank you." Erestor sighed. “There is nothing adorable about wrinkles between your brows and poor vision. Can you imagine? Me! With eyeglasses?”

"Hush, darling, I am already laughing too much here. See, this is what I get for trying to rile the chief councilor. You do not _really_ need that report today, do you?” Glorfindel leaned forward in his chair and placed a hand on Erestor's desk. "For regardless, I am declaring it a day and would now like to invite my beloved to rest on what would likely be a _chair_ and _not-a-wall_ , although I am hoping we would end up in bed eventually once he is done _reading_. I swear to the Valar, Erestor, sometimes you are–” 

“All that in my office, though?Perhaps you ought to invest in that private office then, dear. I would invite you to share mine but,” Erestor gestured around the room. “We both know how that would end. No doubt you would have your sword leaning against my new shelves all the time, and muddy boots trudging over my carpet.”

“Erestor, I would _offer_ to clean your precious shelves and your bloody carpet myself, except I will have to hand this one to Elrond: he is right, and were I to share an office with you, I would probably not get any work done. Not to mention, I would also be likely to distract you from yours… Not that this separate offices setup is doing much good now.

“Join me, please? If not here, then the gardens near your rooms? For we have yet to discuss the merits of on-the-grass, and I would like to do so before we get to your bed– chair– whichever you choose." Glorfindel pleaded with his eyes shining like clear waters on a sunny day.

Erestor chuckled and shook his head fondly before heaving an exaggerated sigh. “ _Aye,_ _alright_ ,” he gave in finally, “take me away, you fool in love. Show me what it is you intended to make of this mess you just began.”


End file.
